onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Yonko War Part 4
Luffy walks through the snow, in his usual shorts and open shirt. Luffy: Brr, it sure is cold. I should've brought a coat... He sees a shadowed figure pop up from behind a rock, and then go back down. Luffy: What was that? Luffy runs after the shadowed figure, who run away. He stretched his arms, and grabs him. The figure is revealed the wear a black hoodie, with black sunglasses. He sports grey pants with an unknown jolly roger across the right leg. He has big black boots with spikes on the bottom, and a goatee. Under the hood is short black hair. ???: Let go, you rubber bastard! Luffy: 'Who are you? Are you a Yeti?? '???: A yeti? No way! Let Go! With a spiked boot, he kicks Luffy in the stomach. Luffy: 'Ack!! The hell was that for!? '???: I've got to get back to Captain! He runs off, but Luffy chases after him. The two run to the northern shore, where large icebergs are seen and the sea is frozen over. They reach a enormous ship, with a large Sea king tied to the front of it. The figurehead is that of a large cow skull, and the railings are bones. The ship is Grey, with black tiger print on the sides printed on the wood. The same jolly roger that was on the guys pants is on the sail and flag at the top. Luffy: Woah... 'Yonko War Part 4: The Future' Another person on the deck see's the person coming. The person on deck is rather chubby, and has a mess of shaggy hair and the jolly roger tattooed on his face, the eyes mouth and nose matching where his is. He wears a checked orange and black bandana around his neck, and a white winter coat, with black pants and boots. Hoodie Person: Craos! Its real bad! The Straw Hat kid is on my tail!! Craos: 'What the hell is wrong with you!? Javi, the boss will MURDER you, literally! Oh shit, I see him! Quick get on! ''*Javi jumps up, and get onto the deck of the ship* '''Javi: Shit, shit, shit... Craos: Damnit Javi, now I'm hungry... Javi: 'Worry about your food later! ''*Javi and Craos try to run into the inside of the ship, but the door is blocked by a rather pretty woman* '''???: Hey boys... Whats the problem... Craos: Oh.. uh.. Luxaria... Javi: Uh, nothing Luxaria. Let us go.... Luxaria sports a long dark red dress, with no sleeves. the sides of the dress are laced. She wears long black gloves that go up to her elbow, and has her wavy black hair covering one eye. Her eyes are red, and she is smoking a cigarette. Luxaria: 'Just remember, if you guys screw anything up on this mission, Captain will feed you to Marlon. ''*She points to the large Sea King in the front.* '''Javi: Whatever, Luxaria just get inside. Luxaria: Why the rush...? Suddenly, Luffy is seen Gomu Gomu no Jetting up on to the deck of the ship and running at the three of them. Luxaria: WHAT DID YOU FUCK WITS DO??? Craos: '''Dont look at me!!.. ohh I'm hungry... '''Javi: Shit, I envy you guys, you wont be yelled at by captain... ----------------------------------------------------- Back to the East, Usopp Chopper and brook have fallen down a deep tunnel, and are now being held at gunpoint by people, who faces are wrapped in black scarfs. They also wears goggles to cover their eyes. Chopper, Brook and Usopp: DON'T HURT UUUUSSSS!!! ???: Wait.. I recognize these guys from the paper... ???: Yeah, these are Straw hats friends! Take those nets off them! The three people remove their coverings, and reveal themselves to be Marco, Jozu and Vista. Marco: Welcome to the New Whitebeard Pirates underground base. Wat brings you here? Is Straw Hat up top? Usopp: Woah! these guys are world famous, they were on Whitebeards crew! Vista: Its no just us, the rest of us are farther down, we just keep watch at the entrace and catch any animals that run in. Brook: Hey... I recognize you! Little baby Vista from the dojo! Yohohoho! I knew this guy when he was up to my knee, back when I was in the convoy. Vista: It couldn't be.. Youre THAT Brook!? Wow man its been years!! Usopp: How old is that guy!!?? ------------------------------------------ Zoro, Sanji and Franky are fighting the Buggy Pirates. Zoro: Buggy's really upped his game with his crew!! Sanji: '''Hell yeah! '''Franky: I can take on anyone!! Hahaaa! Suddenly, Alvida's mace comes down upon Franky's head, causing him to stumble. Franky: Aw jeez that hurt, lady!! Alvida begins sliding around Franky, waiting to strike. Franky: Stay still, jeez!! Franky attempts a Strong Right, Weapons Left, and eve shoulder cannons but cant hit Alvida. Alvida: Everything just slips off, cyborg. Try something different. Franky ignores this, and tries a different tactic Franky: ''FRANKY TORNADOE!!!'' Franky spins around, preforming Weapons Left and Strong Right, along with Shoulder Cannon. Of course, Alvida emerges unscathed. Alvida: '''Get it through your thick head nothing can harm my beautiful ski-- Zoro suddenly runs over and cuts Alvida down, knocking her out. '''Franky: Damn... I'm not very super this week.... Meanwhile, Sanji is fighting off Mohji and Richie. Mohji: '''Ha! I wish I could have fought you back in the East Blue! '''Sanji: I've never cooked lion before, but I can try. He kicks Richie right from under Mohji, who is riding the Lion. Richie: Roar! Mohji: Woah! Sanji: You look like a bunny though. Sounds like rabbit stew. CONCASER Sanji lands the blow right on Mohji's head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Zoro has just beaten Cabaji, just like back at Orange Town. Zoro: Just like old ties, heheh.. Buggy is seen, standing above his fallen crew. Each member has been defeated by the three. Buggy trembles. Buggy: '''M... My.. My crew.... Franky: now, Red Nose, tell us why you came here. '''Buggy: RED NOSE!? Nobody calls me Red Nose, you metallic freak! Take this!! Buggy lunges at Franky, who simply dodges and watches Buggy fall to the ground. Franky sits on Buggy and they question him. Buggy explains that Akainu secretly sent out all the Shichibukai after the rookies who were forming alliances and were threatening the Yonko. Zoro: If you're here after Luffy.. then Law must be in trouble too... Sanji: Aw jeez, we better get back to Sunny... --------------------------------------------- Back at Big Mom's ship, both Big Mom and Aokiji are bloody and beaten, but Aokiji is the one that is defeated. Big Mom: Huff... huff.... I need some cake... Yeux: Yes mama... Also, how will he get to Shizun Quad now.. the ship is ruined from your battle.. Big Mom: We'll force Pheasant to build us a bridge. Wake up the ones he knocked out, will you Yeux? Yeux: Here is your cake mama. And yes, I will.... Should I wake Mr. Kuzan now? Big Mom: 'Well, duh!! *munch munch munch*'' Yeux walks over to Kuzan, and closes all eyes but her third on her forehead. She puts her head close to Kuzans and suddenly he wakes up, as if he had a nightmare. '''Kuzan: AAHH! Huff.... Huff.. What the hell... Wh.. Was that.. Did you do that, Yeux? I didnt know you had a dream ability... That was awful... Yeux: It was not a dream, Mr. Kuzan.... I simply showed you the future. Category:Blog posts